


We’re Okay Just Like This

by RK80O



Series: DinLuke In Love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armor Kink, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Holding Hands, Jedi Luke Skywalker, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK80O/pseuds/RK80O
Summary: “Is this okay?” Luke asked.He took his time with the armor.  He had seen Din’s face before, only once, and the chance to see him again made his heart pound violently in his chest.  Luke slowly undid the strap on the inside of Din’s arm and the beskar came free.  He had to be careful.  He had to treat the beskar armor as delicately as he would treat Din’s flesh and blood.“This is fine,” Din said in a soft tone.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: DinLuke In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184549
Comments: 21
Kudos: 227





	We’re Okay Just Like This

“Is this okay?” Luke asked. 

He took his time with the armor. He had seen Din’s face before, only once, and the chance to see him again made his heart pound violently in his chest. Luke slowly undid the strap on the inside of Din’s arm and the beskar came free. He had to be careful. He had to treat the beskar armor as delicately as he would treat Din’s flesh and blood.

“This is fine,” Din said. His voice was soft.

Luke continued. The metal was cool and smooth under his fingers. He had touched the armor many times, usually in passing, but he had never helped Din take it off. This was exciting, the closest he had ever gotten to Din before, just having the wrist cuff off and cradled in his hand. He set it down on the blanket with Din’s hand still resting in his.

Din hadn’t moved a muscle since they started. Luke knew very well that the Mandalorian could stop him if he wanted to, but he kept looking for any sign of discomfort. He had learned to read his body language, the way Din held himself, and had gotten quite good at it. Luke could almost tell what Din was thinking by just the way he tilted his shoulders or how long he was quiet before he responded to a question. Right now it was hard to tell what was going through his head, even with the Force all Luke could feel in the air was hesitant caution and a certain sweet sense of warmth.

He started to tug the glove from Din’s hand with the desire to see the first bit of skin. Luke’s fingers held loosely onto his lover’s wrist, careful not to touch the exposed hand until the glove was gently set down next to them. All of the armor, from the beskar to the fabric of his flight suit, was part of Din. Luke cared for it as dearly as he cared for Din himself.

“And this?” Luke said.

Din’s head tilted. The helmet dipped down and reflected the low light of Luke’s quarters. It was always impossible to tell what he was looking at, but Luke knew he was regarding his hand. Luke couldn’t stop looking at it either. He had never seen Din’s hands. His fingers, the scars, the deep lines of his palm, and all of it was beautiful. He wanted to touch it. Luke hadn’t moved his grasp from Din’s sleeve and he wouldn’t until he had permission. 

“Can I touch you?” Luke asked.

Din looked away, his helmet turned towards the door that they both knew was locked. “Go ahead.”

Luke slid his hand down Din’s wrist until his fingers brushed over his palm. The skin was dry and cracked, but Luke could feel the damp sweat that had collected in the crevices between his fingers and the grooves of his hand. There were callouses, but Luke didn’t know where they came from if Din always wore his gloves.

“You have nice hands,” Luke said. His thumb circled over one of the dryer patches in his hand.

“I’m sorry…” Din said slowly. He finally moved, his fingers twitched and lightly tapped on Luke’s wrist. “They’re rough.”

“I take it you don’t take the gloves off often. I’m sure you don’t find much moisturizer as a bounty hunter. On Tattooine, we swore by it. We actually farmed moisture, but I told you that already,” Luke said with a teasing smile. He lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to the center of Din’s open hand. The Mandalorian’s fingers closed enough to brush over Luke’s cheek. “I like your hands. I like how they feel. Is this okay?”

Din was quiet. His helmet tilted, but he didn’t look away from the door. Maybe his eyes were watching Luke from behind his helmet. Maybe Din couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Maybe the level of adoration and care that Luke felt was mutual even if Din never said as much. Luke watched the helmet as he placed another soft kiss to the tip of his fingers.

Din’s fingers twitched again. His hand turned from Luke’s grasp so that the back of his fingernails carefully stroked over his cheek. Luke sucked air in through his nose and his eyes fluttered at the touch. Din’s glove had touched his face before. Whenever Din came to watch the training, visit the kid, or for a place to lay low when a job goes wrong, Luke would find himself drawn together. It started off as just talking. Or, Luke would talk. Mostly he would ramble about Grogu, how his training was progressing, and how much it pained him when the Mandalorian said his temporary goodbyes.

Back then, Din hardly ever responded. Luke wasn’t sure how much he listened to, if he listened at all. He felt desperate. Even as a jedi master, and the old traditions denied the jedi a chance at a family, Luke felt pathetically enamored with the man. Whenever they stood close to each other Luke couldn’t manage to shut up. Whenever he was done talking about Grogu and the jedi temple he was trying to build, he told Din about home.

“I’ve been to Tattooine,” Din said, cutting through Luke’s rambles. “Did some work there a few times.”

Luke was surprised by the response. At the time, he hadn’t even been sure if Din had been listening. His mind halted, stuttering like a bad comm link, and his mouth worked itself open and closed without a single word coming out.

“Yeah! It’s-“ Luke managed to force out. He didn’t know what to say.

“I never stayed long.”

Luke latched onto every word that Din said. He wasn’t sure what it was about the Mandalorian, perhaps Din’s loving bond with Grogu had influenced Luke through their force connection. Or maybe Luke just had a crush. He had been attracted to men before, but the rebellion and war had been too demanding on his attention. He hadn’t been with anyone since he left Tattooine.

“We must have just missed each other. That’s a shame, I could have shown you around,” Luke said. Din’s head turned slightly to listen. “There’s not many sights to see, but it was my home. Even with all of its problems.”

“Everywhere has problems.”

“My father was born a slave on Tattooine. He was rescued by Jedi, who freed him. Sometimes I wonder how he would have turned out if he hadn’t had to live like that. My uncle used to tell me about back them, about how my grandmother was bought and brought to our farm. Tattooine has a lot of problems,” Luke said. He shouldn’t share as much, but Din’s attention was intoxicating. He rambled when Din didn’t respond, but now that he had Luke was unable to keep anything in.

“You were raised on a farm?”

Luke kept rambling. He kept talking endlessly and, for the first time since he had taken Grogu into his care, Din continuously responded. Even when some of what Luke shared brought him to tears and the pain felt fresh and new. A lot of grief had been shoved deep down as he dealt with the Empire. When the tears fell, Din had reached up to brush them away. A gloved finger wiped them from under his eyes.

The memory was sweet on his tongue and pulled a moan from his lips. It was easy to get lost in all the good thoughts and feelings that Din brought to him. Luke enjoyed reminiscing of the first time Din had ever touched him, but he was pulled from the memory when a calloused finger brushed over his lips. He blinked and remembered where he was. His room at the refurbished rebel base, locked away with a Mandalorian who agreed to let Luke slowly strip away the armor. It was intimate. It almost brought him to tears again.

“Is this okay?” Din asked.

Luke laughed. He couldn’t help the grin that broke across his face at Din’s question. The hand cupped his cheek and his thumb still lingered near Luke’s mouth. Despite the roughness of his hand, the touch was gentle and tender.

“Yeah. This is fine. This is perfect,” Luke whispered.

They were quiet again. Din’s hand slid down to the curve of his neck. If he was braver, Luke would tell Din how much he cared for him. He would tell the man about how overwhelmed he was just by feeling his skin. He would tell Din that being close to him made Luke’s heart ache. Luke might even say that he loved him, but the words could choke him if he tried.

Din lifted his other hand, still gloved and armored. Luke was to remove all of it. That was what they agreed on before they came in here. It was what Din said he wanted, but Luke was afraid of pushing him too far. Even though he had already seen Din without his helmet, it had only been the one time and he was still hesitant to remove his armor again. He was raised on a set of beliefs that were still ingrained in his head. Din had confided in Luke all of the doubts he had about the Tribe’s teachings.

Luke was willing to go as far as Din was tonight. He laid Din’s arm in his lap and started to undo the clasps. The glove was next and joined the slowly growing pile of armor. Two hands were free now and Luke’s greedy fingers started to push up the hem of his sleeve. It almost felt scandalous, like his first kiss pressed against the wall behind the school house, to see so much of Din’s arm. He kept pushing the sleeve up with his thumb, the flat of his hand rubbed along his forearm. There were scars, smooth lines that criss-crossed along his skin, and most of them where the beskar wouldn’t cover.

“You should do this first,” Din said. He moved his hand from Luke’s neck and placed it flat against his chest. The armor there shined, each candle in the room reflected as small balls of light. “You can’t remove the flight suit until you remove all of the beskar.”

“I like taking my time,” Luke said with a smile. His hand kept brushing over Din’s forearm and he could feel the strong muscles under his skin. “Besides, I want to make sure you’re okay with all of this. You don’t have to remove the armor if you don’t want to.”

Luke was met with silence after that. Din often went silent and Luke had quickly learned that there wasn’t always a reason. Trying to decipher the reason for Din’s silence was always maddening and Luke tried not to fall into the trap. Whenever he assumed what Din was thinking he was always wrong.

“Do you want me to stop?” Luke asked. He was willing to if Din wasn’t ready for this.

“You’ve seen me without my armor before,” Din said.

It didn’t change anything. Din could take off his armor every single day and Luke would still stop whenever Din needed him to. Tonight was for both of them.

“That’s technically not true. I’ve seen you without the helmet, but you still wore everything else. I’ve never seen your hands before,” Luke said.

The helmet tilted so he was facing Luke. Din listened even when he didn’t respond. The seconds ticked by and Luke kept his eyes on Din’s hands. He stopped exploring, stopped running his fingers over his arms, and just waited. The point where his fingertips rested against Din’s pulse. It was fast, beating against his skin, and Luke wondered if the man was afraid of him.

Din pulled his hands back with a slow turn of his wrist. Luke let him go, mourning the touch as Din slipped away from him, only to hook his fingers around Luke’s fingers to pull his hands with him.

“I hope this isn’t your mind control,” Din said, a hint of humor in his voice.

“Never. I would never use the force on you. I promise.”

Din chuckled again as Luke stammered. He kept guiding Luke’s hands, lifting them with a slow determination. “I know.”

He pressed Luke’s hands to his helmet. The metal was cold to the touch and smooth under his fingertips. This was something he touched often. The first time he touched the helmet he had been terrified. Din told him about it. About how scared he was as a child when he first put it on but had grown to feel safe in it. Everyone had heard the rumors of Mandalorians who would die before they removed their helmet. Din hadn’t removed it since their first meeting, but Luke understood that this was a sign of trust. It was special, a deep sense of faith that Din had for Luke in that moment, to let him hold the helmet in his hands without fear that he would try to remove it. Luke didn’t know what he did to earn that much trust, perhaps how he cared for his padawan when Din left for weeks at a time.

Luke leaned forward to rest his forehead on the helmet. The beskar cooled his flushed face. Din’s thumb traced over Luke’s knuckles as he still carefully held his hands in place. This was nice. In moments like this, it didn’t matter if Din’s face were hidden away. Luke could see him regardless. Even without looking into his eyes or touching his face, Luke could see Din. He saw the way the Mandalorian leaned into him in these quiet moments they shared.

“Take it off,” Din said. His voice was rough and the words sounded choppy and forced.

Luke’s heart pounded loud enough for it to beat in his ears. The blood rushed through him and warmed his skin. The helmet almost seemed to freeze his fingers to trap him in that moment. Din’s hands didn’t move, they stayed loosely resting on Luke’s.

“Is that okay?”

His fingers trembled and tapped erratically against the beskar. Despite the times Din let him touch the helmet, and gentle moments such as this where he leaned his head against it, he had never been given permission to remove it. The only time the helmet had been off it was removed by Din himself and for the sake of Grogu. It was an act of fatherly love to his son, to see his son with his own eyes. This night, and this exact moment, Din asked Luke to remove the helmet. This was for both of them, for what they had when they were together.

“I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t okay,” Din said. There was the familiar sound of doubt in his voice but he still held Luke’s hands to the sides of his helmet. He didn’t lift it for Luke, instead just waited for the jedi to make the move himself.

“I bet our ancestors are rolling in their graves seeing us like this. They were ancient enemies,” Luke said softly. He took a deep breath in and let it out in an attempt to calm his panicked heart rate.

“The Mandalorians had many enemies.”

“So did the jedi. It turns out our people had a lot of the same enemies. I’m glad that brought us together,” Luke said. He lifted the helmet, just an inch before he halted. He wanted to give Din a chance to stop him.

Din hummed in agreement. It was a funny thing for Luke to meet Din moments after he cut down a few dozen droids with just the force to guide him to where he needed to be. For a long time Luke had thought the force brought him to Grogu, a young padawan in need. Luke was beginning to suspect that the force had been leading him to Din this whole time. They were meant to be right here, together, and the universe wanted it.

The breath was stolen from his lungs when he finally lifted the helmet enough to see Din’s face. The only other time he had ever seen his face was when he had found Grogu. He remembered Din’s messy tufts of brown hair, which now stood out at every angle. It had grown out these past months and curled around his ears. Luke looked away before he could fully take in Din’s face and focused on the helmet. It had a different energy now, Luke watched the helmet as he laid it next to Din’s gloves and arm cuffs and it almost seemed to stare back at them. It didn’t look like Din anymore. It was empty.

He waited in case Din changed his mind. His eyes watched the blank helmet. Luke didn’t want to overstep, this is something that Din had kept hidden and private since he was a child. This was for him. The last time Luke had been surprised, but Din had removed his helmet for his son. This time it was for him and Luke was afraid he might not deserve it.

“Am I hideous?”

Like snorted, his nose wrinkled as the laugh burst from his chest. “No, it’s not that. I just… I know how important your creed is to you. I don’t want you to regret this.”

Din’s knuckles stroked Luke’s cheek and brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear. “I won’t regret it. I have already decided. And as you said earlier, you have already seen my face.”

“And I haven’t seen it since. You still keep your helmet on. Even when we eat you always wait until you’re alone. I don’t want you to feel obligated to show me just because of last time. You don’t owe it to me to-“ Luke’s voice cut off as the Mandalorian’s hand pressed against his mouth. Din’s skin felt like it was on fire, heat came off of him in waves compared to the cool touch of beskar he was so used to.

“You talk so much,” Din said. His hand lifted from Luke’s lips and gently cupped lifted his head with a finger hooked under his chin. “Open your eyes.”

Luke was afraid. Din’s hands vanished from his face and Luke leaned forward to seek out the contact. There was no choice but to take Din for his word. He had honored the way he was taught for so many years and wouldn’t take this decision to bare his face lightly. Luke had to trust that Din knew what he wanted. He blinked his eyes open before the doubts set in again.

Din’s face came into focus in the low light. His brown eyes shined with the glow of the candles and Luke saw for the first time how deep his brown eyes seemed to be. Endless almost. They reminded Luke of those empty places between the stars, where he felt like his ship could drift off forever and find nothing. Din stared back at him, trapping Luke in a daze, before he quickly blinked and looked away. The spell broke as Din’s chin dropped and his head tilted to the side. His eyes squeezed shut and Luke suddenly felt cold.

“Is this alright?” Luke asked.

“This is fine,” Din said quickly. He opened his eyes but didn’t look up. Instead his focus landed on his helmet and the small pile of beskar that had gathered on the bed beside them. “This is forbidden. I was a child the last time anyone saw my face. I’m not used to being seen and you’re just so close.”

Din’s words had dropped down into a whisper and Luke strained to hear every word. Everything he said was important, a gift of information about what he was thinking that the Mandalorian rarely shared with anyone. It was an odd thrill to be one of the few creatures alive to be honored by a moment like this, but Luke could barely grasp the weight it had on Din to show his face after so long.

“It seems ridiculous now, most Mandalorians consider my teachings to be a cult, and yet in the back of my mind I keep thinking that I’m disgraced for this,” Din said slowly. He didn't turn his head to face Luke, but he did lift his hand to seek him out. Their fingers met and grasped each other, skin against skin. Luke watched their hands and his knuckled ground together from how tightly Din clung to him. He cleared his throat and continued to speak, his eyes on his helmet, “I don’t think I care.”

“You don’t?”

Din’s nose wrinkled and he clenched his jaw. From the side, Luke could still see his eyes blink quickly. Discomfort and confusion were written clear on his face. He wasn’t used to hiding his expression, the helmet stopped Din from learning to mask his emotions from his face. Luke didn’t need the force to feel what Din felt and he knew that Din did care quite a bit.

“The helmet is part of your culture and part of you, I love it as much as I love you. Please never remove it if you don’t want to,” Luke whispered back to Din.

“I’m not ashamed. Even if this was a sin, I still want you to see me. I just can’t look at you looking at me. I can’t meet your eyes. It’s… no one has ever done that before. Besides the kid,” Din said.

Luke smiled. Din wasn’t ashamed, he was nervous. Shy perhaps. If this wasn’t the first time he had seen Din so close, Luke may have tried a joke to lighten the mood. He should say something encouraging, something loving, about the soft and faded scars along the edges of his face, a few that crossed his neck and disappeared. Luke wanted to tell Din about how gorgeous he was, all warm features that focused on his round eyes. He wanted to turn Din to face him just so Luke could dive into his eyes again and drown in the blackness of them, but Din said he couldn’t look back.

Luke’s gaze dropped down to the helmet. He was so used to staring into the black panel and calling in a memory of what Din looked like. He wondered about the eyes behind the helmet a thousand times when he looked at the Mandalorian. He pulled on Din’s hands, still wrapped tightly around his own, and brought them to his lips. This would be enough, even if it was all Din let him have, it would be more than enough. He kissed Din’s hands, his rough fingers, and inhaled the scent of his skin. He smelled like leather and metal.

“Is this okay?” Luke whispered into his lover’s skin.

“Yes.”

Luke’s lips started a path down the back of Din’s hand to his wrist. They scooted closer, legs wrapped around one another, and Luke let a hand travel to Din’s chest. He felt the clasps that held his chest plate in place over the flight suit underneath. They had come here with the intention of removing all of it, of baring themselves to each other, but Luke would only give Din what he wanted.

“And this?” Luke said, his lips pressed to Din’s frantic pulse.

His fingers curled around the armor. Din loosened his grip and let their fingers slip away. It wasn’t permission to continue, but Luke’s hands braced on Din’s shoulders, ready to unlatch the chest armor the moment Din’s answer came. The silence stretched. Seconds ticked on and Luke dared to look back up at his face. Din’s head tilted back, eyes still closed, and neck open to give Luke room. His skin was flushed pink, from his cheeks down to disappear under the armor. The color was brightened by the gold of Din’s complexion softened by the candles. How warm would Din become if he allowed himself more sun?

“Din?” Luke said.

“Go ahead. It’s okay.”

Din’s hands settled loosely on Luke’s hips. His body was fidgeted nervously, unable to really relax. His chest rose and fell under Luke’s hands in slow, controlled breaths.

“Are you sure?” Luke asked. Din looked uncomfortable.

“Please do it.”

The latches weren’t difficult, Luke’s fingers made quick work of them and the chest plate began to slip free. He didn’t let it fall. Luke grabbed it with steady hands and pulled it close to himself. It was heavy, the pure beskar that Din wore across his chest every single day, every moment he allowed himself to be seen. As Luke wrapped his arms around it and the armor came free from Din’s body, a deep sigh escaped from deep inside the Mandalorian’s lungs. 

“The shoulders as well,” Din said.

Luke set the beskar aside, a pile laid out neatly beside them. Din kept his eyes closed, his head tilted upwards, as Luke’s hands made quick work of the armor. It changed the shape of the man’s torso now that Din was in just the flight suit on his upper half. His shoulders weren’t as broad, his chest seemed narrower, and yet Luke still felt like he could be engulfed in him if he just leaned forward. Din had already removed his boots before he climbed into Luke’s bed, but the beskar was still strapped to his legs.

Luke didn’t know how to continue. His eyes lingered on the zipper at the base of Din’s throat and wondered if he should ask to continue exploring his chest or if he wanted the armor completely removed first. He pressed his hands flat against Din’s chest and the thick material that still separated him from his skin. Despite that, he could feel the strong muscles underneath, the hardened build of his chest. Luke’s hands fanned out to explore his shoulders. The illusion of the armor had made the Mandalorian seem like a giant, but that was stripped away and revealed the man Din was underneath.

“You’re smaller than I thought you were,” Luke said softly.

Din let out a loud snort as his head dropped down to Luke’s shoulder. Strained, broken laughs immediately followed.

“I didn’t expect you to say that,” Din said quickly. “I have heard that before.”

Luke smiled at Din’s laughter. The mood seemed to lighten by itself, their bodies shifted closer together, Luke’s thighs were trapped under Din’s, and the beskar pressed against him. Din’s head tilted against Luke’s neck, his curls tickled his face, and the laugher slowly drifted to a stop. It was warm, their bodies pressed against each other in a soft embrace that wouldn’t be possible with the armor. The heat of Din’s face radiated into Luke’s neck, each breath of air he let out blew over Luke’s skin.

Luke turned his head slightly. His lips pressed to Din’s temple. There was a faint scar there, the raised skin pressed into the kiss. One of Luke’s hands came up to curl around the back of Din’s neck, his thumb pressed under his jaw, and turned just enough to kiss Din’s cheek bone. Stubble stung his lips. Luke wanted to keep going, he wanted to let himself taste every inch of skin and felt him wrapped in his arms. Luke’s eyes fluttered as he pressed another kiss to the corner of Din’s jawline, his head turned upward in Luke’s grasp, and Din sucked in through his nose. The sound startled Luke back as he blinked back to himself. He could feel the force buzzing through every inch of his body, burning him from the inside out, and he had gotten so drunk on the feeling he had gotten away from himself.

“Is this okay?” Luke whispered.

Din pulled back, his face still cupped in Luke’s hands. He had opened his eyes and stared blankly at Luke’s face. An unfocused gaze on his lips that refused to drift upwards to Luke’s eyes. He blinked slowly, as if he was as lost and intoxicated by this as Luke was.

“Why do you do that?” Din asked softly.

“Do what?”

Din pulled his lower lip between his teeth. He blinked twice and let it snap free again. His breath caught in his throat as he prepared his answer.

“Put your mouth on me,” He said. 

His voice was low and stern, a serious tone in it that Luke only heard when Din discussed a threat to the child or the hidden imperial armies that still lurked in the far reaches of the galaxy. Luke’s mind couldn’t grasp onto an appropriate answer that made sense. He said the first thing he could think of.

“I can’t help myself,” Luke said.

Din frowned. His jaw clenched tightly and Luke’s eyes caught the muscles in his cheek moving under the skin. He wanted to put his lips there too. Luke looked everywhere on Din’s face, his jaw, and his neck, that he wanted to press a kiss to.

“Do you want to stop?” Luke asked. He had been given more than enough and Luke didn’t want to take too much. He didn’t want to lay his eyes, his hands, or his mouth on anything Din wasn’t ready to share. “You’ve already been so generous with me.”

Din’s caught sight of something, his distant daze quickly blinked into focus and he reached out to touch Luke’s face. It was a firm grip, his thumb pressed to the center of Luke’s throat and his fingers curled around the back of his neck. Luke swallowed and he felt the pressure of Din’s thumb.

“Can I?” Din asked.

“Can you?” Luke repeated quickly. He didn’t want to assume what Din wanted, but he already knew he would give him anything. Luke nodded and let out a soft “...yes.”

Din’s lips twitched into a small smile. He leaned towards Luke, his head tilted slightly to the side. Their faces lingered close to each other, they felt each hot breath against their skin, and then Din closed the distance. His nose brushed against Luke’s cheek before he felt the faint press of Din’s lips.

It was gentle, each kiss that Din laid on Luke’s face was cautious and soft. He followed a similar path Luke had mapped out earlier, down the side of the face and against the jaw. Din even lowered his lips to the very top of Luke’s neck. He pulled back and leveled his face with Luke’s so their noses pressed against each other.

“Has anyone ever kissed you before?” Luke asked.

Din blinked slowly. His eyes met Luke’s for just a moment, a second for Luke to be reminded of how deeply he could fall into that gaze, before Din looked down at Luke’s lips.

“No living thing has ever seen me without my helmet. Not like this,” Din whispered to him.

Luke breathed slow. In and out. He kept the rhythm even so he wouldn’t lose control and overstep. It was clear that Din had never been touched before, never been kissed, and there was a responsibility that came with that. So much trust had been laid out between them already and Luke wanted to be greedy with this. He wanted more.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Luke asked.

Din’s lip darted out to wet his lips. Did he know what he was doing? Did Din know how Luke felt seeing him like that? Like reached out slowly, his fingers softly stroked Din’s lip.

“Please,” Din said.

It was all Luke needed. He placed one hand on Din’s shoulder and pulled him close. Their chests leaned against each other and Luke curled his other hand around the back of Din’s neck. His fingers pushed upwards and gripped at the soft curls. Luke’s mouth hovered near Din’s, warm air passed silently between them.

Luke hesitated. His mouth felt dry, his lips cracked. He didn’t know how long he should wait for Din to change his mind before he could continue. Luke was on an endless balancing act as he guided Din through unknown territory. A few more seconds ticked by and Luke opened his mouth to ask for permission, but Din closed the distance between them and captured Luke’s mouth. 

It stole his breath away and cast every thought from Luke’s mind. It surprised him how quickly Din leaned in to claim his lips as if Luke hadn’t been the one worried he was pushing Din too far. Their bodies pressed together, and they gasped helplessly into each mouth. He sucked in Din’s scent like air. The sweet and earthy smell of metal, leather, and sweat consumed him. Luke held tightly to Din’s hair to pull his head back slightly.

As soon as Din’s lips parted, Luke licked into him. He sucked him in the hummed as he tasted Din. Luke felt ready to consume him until Din pulled away quickly. They were both panting, their faces a hair’s width apart. Luke felt dizzy, his body was radiating heat and he could feel the warmth coming off of Din as well.

“It felt like you were going to devour me,” Din said. His voice was like a croak. Exhausted, dragged out and broken.

“Is that bad or good?” Luke asked. Did Din enjoy it? Did it feel like he was starving the way Luke did?

“I felt good. Thank you,” Din said. 

  
  


“Do you want to stop?” Luke asked. They hadn’t gotten as far as they discussed earlier, so much of Din’s skin still felt unexplored, but it felt like more than enough for today. Luke didn’t want to take too much too quickly when Din still wasn’t used to being seen. 

“Yes.”

He leaned forward. His forehead rested against Luke’s and he closed his eyes. He looked tired. Din seemed to be pulled downward, his shoulders slumped and hands now limp at his sides. The air had changed between them, something felt calmer, and the fire in Luke’s stomach died down to an ember that glowed warmly. He felt tired as well. Din’s breathing had slowed down and it was pulling at Luke’s eyes.

Now that Din was ready to stop, Luke shifted back. He took Din in, the flush to his skin and the heavy way he was breathing. He was still hare, still without a helmet and the beskar was still in a pile next to them. Luke knew that soon Din would put it all back on and he didn’t know when they would ever do this again. 

“Do you want to put the armor back on? I can help you,” Luke said softly.

Din grunted and his eyes fluttered quickly. “Not yet,” he said.

Luke was glad for a few more moments like this, with Din’s face for him to see and his bare hands for Luke to hold. He wasn’t ready for Din to hide himself away again. He wanted more time. Luke felt selfish. Jedi were supposed to be without attachment, but Luke had already admitted he was unable to help himself when it came to the Mandalorian.

“Will you rest with me? We can always finish tomorrow,” Din said. He pulled Luke closer and slid his arms around his chest to hold him tight. “We should sleep.”

Din wasn’t patient like Luke. He didn’t wait for an answer before he dragged them both down onto the bed, careful not to land on top of the pile of beskar beside them. He pinned Luke down, their legs tangled together and his face pressed in the crook of Luke’s neck. His chest laid on top of Luke’s, his weight held him in place.

“Is this okay?” Din asked. 

Luke could hear the smile in his voice.

“This is okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like, Din has never been kissed 👀👀


End file.
